It's Showtime!
by headshotFox
Summary: Years after the fall of Limbo, a young hero is forced to fight the fallen Demon King. Watch as he takes on his role as Nephilim and fights for the fate of humankind just as his Father did, as well as discover more about his forgotten past. [You know the drill, no criticism of any kind.] HiroHarem.
1. It's Showtime!

**You know when you really want to power up a character but can't because you feel as if it has nothing related to the series this character is in? Well it's taken me two months to realize something while I was trying to power up hiro in a legitimate way.**

**FAN-FUCKING- FICTION!**

**WHICH MEANS I CAN MAKE A CAT FLY AND NOBODY CAN DISAGREE WITH ME BECAUSE IT'S FUCKING FICTION!**

**So basically Imma write what I like, which is what I'm doing right now...**

…

**Moving on...**

Chapter 1: Pro To The Louge 

An incident occurred years ago, in the ruined city of Limbo. Most believe this incident to be folly and very few people survived it to verify it. What happened you ask? It was destruction in the eyes of humans, as many of their homes were crushed, their families torn and their friends killed.

It was a different story for the new _inhabitants..._

These inhabitants were the creatures of hell, spawns of Satan himself. Demons, monsters born from blood and darkness. And this incident, for them it was a ticket to growing stronger. Quenching their thirst for destruction and pain, the humans made their goal for power easy.

But one stood amongst the wreckage of corpses and rubble, standing against the might of the demons. This was the being of mercy itself but not a being of light. This being was of hell but not of Satan.

This was Dante, a Nephilim, a Demon Killer and most of all...

A Father

_**~In The Name Of My Father!~**_

A woman through a crowded street, dodging the passing people that walked the same street. Taking a sharp left turn, this woman quickly entered a housing estate. Hugged tightly to her chest was a bundle of cloth.

"Don't worry, we'll make it..." She whispered as she approached a well kept home, while doing so she slowly unfurled the bundle of cloth. A baby with gray-blue eyes and tufts of brown hair looked up at her with a confused gaze, his hand was towards her.

Smiling, she planted a kiss on his forehead causing him to give a happy giggle.

"I guess this is where we separate..." The child looked up at her with a large smile, not understanding her words. She began to choke back a sob that was starting to begin in the back of throat.

"You have your Father's smile... That cheeky smile, you sure will be a charmer..." The child reached up to touch her face, now tears were streaming freely from her face.

"I don't know if you'll ever remember me, or even remotely discover that I'm your mother. But I want you to know that I love you and your father, even though he's not with us, loves you too. "

Reaching into her hoodie pocket, she pulled out a necklace. A necklace with a red crystal and a blue crystal merged together. Gently placing the necklace around the child's neck, she began to walk towards the door of the house she was approaching earlier.

"I hate to put this fate on you, putting you in the hands of some complete stranger. But I'm afraid it's the only way that you'll survive," she placed the child on the doorstep of the home.

"As the last remaining Nephilim, you are under constant threat..." Her hand hovered over the doorbell beside the door.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you..." She pressed the doorbell before she turned around sprinted away from her child, crying loudly as she did so. Before being earshot away from the home, she heard something that made her heart bleed.

"Mama?"

The woman turned a corner, sobbing loudly as she ran before she bumped into something. A tall dark man towered above her.

"Where is it?" He bellowed, his voice screamed of authority and 'no shits will be taken' kind of attitude.

"Dead, threw him in a river. If he was going to die, he wasn't going to die because of you fuckers!" She screamed at the figure, he grabbed her neck in one swift movement. She scratch at his arms in an attempt of freedom.

"You made my job much easier for me then..." He grip tightened dangerously, her choking becoming more pronounced.

"Now all that's left to do is get rid of an eyewitness..." His eyes became a menacing red and hand became a mutated claw.

"Which is you!"

_**~You'll Never Have Her Fire~**_

Hiro Hiyorimi lead an interesting life.

He was abandoned as a child on the doorstep of the Hiyorimi family and was discovered by his soon-to-be sister, Sawawa Hiyorimi. Bringing him to her parents, they instantly fell in love with his smile and his eyes.

Years later, Hiro at age five was assumed to have a mental disease. His violent behaviour towards things that weren't there extremely alarmed his parents, resulting him to be taken to a doctor.

After being subscribed medicine, Hiro was sent home to see if the effects of these drugs worked.

They didn't.

Hiro's parents had allowed him to stop taking these drugs after he calmed down for a few months, this more mellow behaviour continued until a few months later.

On the day he was found, this day labeled as his birthday, firefighters swarmed towards his home. A blaze began in his home, his parents were burnt to a crisp. When the firefighters entered the building after the fire was put under control, they found Hiro on top of his sister.

His body burned terribly but he was still breathing, his sister was only burned slightly and was conscious when she was found.

"Men came into the house and started a fire, one of them tried to hurt me but then Hiro ran in and hit him with a sword. He told me to close my eyes and not to open them until someone comes, then he started hugging me and telling me everything was alright until he stopped talking... Is he ok?" Sawawa told the firefighters.

Hiro and Sawawa were shipped off to an orphanage a month later, after two moves in foster homes they were separated a year later.

At twenty one Sawawa obtained a job working as a maid, allowing her to have Hiro move on with her at the mansion she was working at. Sixteen year old Hiro traveled from Tokyo to the Sasana village as per the wishes of his sister, this is where he met Hime, a princess of monsters.

Before she could be killed by falling beams, Hiro jumped forward and pushed her out of the way. He himself was not hurt from this incident, Hime thanked him and lead him to her mansion which happened to be the mansion his sister was currently working in.

After reuniting with his sister, he was introduced to the world of monsters that Hime currently was competing to rule. Helping her defeat a werewolf, she knighted him as her warrior and servant.

Due to Hiro's shy attitude, he simply obeyed her commands. Through her he met many interesting characters.

He first met Riza Wildman, a hybrid werewolf and sister of the werewolf he helped Hime kill. A bit of bad blood began between him and Riza, bad blood being Riza hating his guts and Hiro trying to befriend her. Failing every time.

Then Hiro met Reiri Kamura, a vampire with a flirty attitude. She had tried to control him to help her with her plan to get Hime's blood. This plan was stopped due to her failure with hypnotizing him and Hime's appearance with a wooden stake.

So now here he was, the day after the death of Hime's brother Severin, walking back to the mansion.

Needless to say Hiro was about to discover a part of himself that he never knew, or in this case a part of himself that he couldn't remember.

_**~It's Showtime!~**_

So you'll never believe this, I was halfway done with this and I decided to have a break. So I glance at the Princess Resurrection fictions and realized that there was a new crossover, I glanced at the list and one name stood out to me.

Devil May Cry.

I was like 'Damn, what if this has the same idea I have?!' Luckily enough, it was different from mine so I continued mine without the fear of having the same idea as someone else. Cause hey, who want's stories that are basically the same except by different authors?

I recommend checking out the other one too, a bit on the rough side but it's a diamond in the rough right now. Pretty sure it'll be SSSensational for you guys.

So thanks for reading and review nicely!


	2. Ladies, Ladies! Seize Your Fire!

**Sooooooo welcome back guys! Chapter two here for you lot! Oh and a Anon told me that I should use just Hime X Dante.**

**I thought it was kinda clear in the last chapter, but I'll tell you anyway.**

**Dante's dead.**

**So with that done, we shall begin!**

"**DEMON SPEECH"**

_**Being speaking**_

"**Demonic/Angelic human speech**"

"Human speech"

'_Thought'_

Chapter 2: Ladies, Ladies! Seize Your Fire!

Hiro walked up the hill where his home resided, sighing as he did so.

"Damn, why Hime chose the one mansion on the one biggest hill is beyond me!" He keep walking till he heard the sound of an engine, Hiro then moved to the side and waited for the vehicle to pass.

Riza zoomed past him, flipping the bird. Hiro barely noticed it but still caught the signal she was sending. He sighed again and continued walking.

"Even Hime's less mean than that..." He nearly reached the mansion when he saw a young man walking his way, looking a bit bewildered. Hiro walked up to this young man, worried displayed blatantly on his face.

"Hey, you alright?" Hiro asked, trying to get the stranger to look at him. At least to see if he's aware of his surroundings but to his eire, the stranger snapped his head towards Hiro to reveal eyes flooded with black.

"Hiiirrrrroooooo!" He hissed as everything flipped.

The stranger disappeared, leaving the now crumbling hillside. Hiro staggered on his feet as the ground rose up, splitting up into different platforms. The atmosphere turned demonic, a heavy black mist floated in the now crimson red sky.

Hiro staggered to his feet and looked off the edge of the platform he was on.

"I'm really high up..." Hiro felt his back burn a bit, in response he grunted in displeasure. That feeling always happened when he was near a church or graveyard or something.

He looked at the mansion in the distance, it was now farther away than it was before shit got flipped. Hiro raised his brows, was there something moving up there?

A thunderous roar filled the air, nearly shaking Hiro to the core. Black ooze erupted from the ground, two strange fidgeting creatures within the ooze. Backing away from the creatures, Hiro raised his hands.

"Wha-What the hell!" He yelled in surprise, one of the creatures lunged forward with a strange cleaver like weapon. Hiro barely dodged it when another creature slashed at him, in an instant, Hiro reacted.

In his hands were were two pistols, ones that look like desert eagles if he remembered anything from Kouta. An ebony desert eagle in his right and an ivory desert eagle in his left. They seemed to fit in his perfectly, his index fingers pressed lightly against the triggers.

They felt kinda familiar...

Hiro had no time to reminisce as a cleaver using creature swung as him, in an instant Hiro pulled the triggers repeatedly, staggering the creature over the ledge. He glanced at guns for a split second before doing the same with the other creature, kicking it off the edge.

"Ebony and Ivory..." Hiro inspected the guns again, his interest piqued. The name's oddly rolled off his tongue, like he said their names before. His back stung a little, nothing too bad it was just a little annoying.

He heard an explosion coming from the mansion, he didn't know what was happening but it was dangerous. The faster he finds out, the faster he can get out.

Jumping on a nearby platform, more creatures appeared. Hiro simply kept moving, shooting anything that came too close.

He had to get to the mansion.

Now.

**~ Ebony, Ivory. I missed you girls~**

"The fuck's goin' on!" Riza yelled, punching a nearby creature into at mutated tree. Hime was using a shotgun to hit whatever was blowing shit up in the shadows, Reiri was flying above, scouting the area.

"It's inside the mansion! Is Sawawa in there?" Reiri shouted, pointing towards a large dark figure lurking near the windows of the mansion. Sure enough, the window was shattered by Hime.

"I don't know! Where's Hiro?" Hime shot a nearby enemy, more bullets hit the same creature but she didn't fire them. Hime glanced over her shoulder to see Hiro firing at Harpies.

"Right here! What's the lowdown?" Another explosion sounded out in the mansion, a large creature jumped from the the roof. It was basically a large gorilla but with a slight 'I have a fucking hook gun, imma so wreck yo shit' twist.

"What the fuck is that?!" The gorilla fired a shot at Riza who dodged, the creature let out deafening roar. Hiro's eyes frantically scanned the monster, his heart pumped against his chest. He, he knew this thing! He knew how to beat it!

"R-Reiri! Do you have something flammable, like a bottle of something?!" Reiri looked at him strangely before shaking her head, no time to think. She stuck her hands into pocket to pull out a small of correction fluid, Reiri then chucked it at Hiro who caught it and mentally sighed.

'_Would've prefered something bigger...'_

The gorilla lunged at Hiro, he stumbled a bit before shoving his guns in his pockets. Still running, he ripped a piece of his shirt off and pulled the cap off the correction fluid. Shoving the material into the bottle, he pulled out ivory and turned around.

The creature stood before him, towering over Hiro with it's eyes glaring at the young man. Gulping, Hiro through the small bottle and pulled out the ebony gun with his now free hand. Everything moved in slow motion, the bottle bounced off the creature's head.

Hiro pulled the gun triggers simultaneously.

The small bottle used in schools became a small grenade, the creature recoiled in pain. Hiro then took his chance and signalled his friends.

"Guys, hit it's face!" Hime jumped over to his side and repeatedly shot the creature with her shotgun, Hiro doing the same with his desert eagles. The creature suddenly dropped to the ground, seemly dazed.

"Riza!" Hime yelled for the werewolf who dashed over, her lycanthropic arm cocked back to punch the creature.

The gorilla opened it's eyes as the creature jumped over head, Riza snapped her head up to look at the large creature. Claws and fangs bared, the creature made the descend to Riza. She looked around frantically, no way out.

Hiro looked at the scene before him, no, no! No matter how much she hated him, no matter how much she loathed his existence, he'll protect her. Time slowed down as he made the dash towards her, he could hear Hime and Reiri yell for him to stop but there was something else...

_**So you wish to protect your companion?**_

Hiro didn't respond, if it asked, it should know.

_**Protection requires power.**_

Power leads to corruption, he doesn't need power, he just needs to save her. The creature drew close, Riza was a goner. Hiro narrowed his eyes, he refused to give up.

_**So be it, a blessing, a curse will be upon you. Protect her, my descendant! **_

Hiro closed in, he jumped in front of Riza. She yelled out his name but for some reason, everything was distorted. He saw red, he felt, strong.

_**Use my power to protect her!**_

The creature's large claw enveloped them.

"Arrggg**hhhhhhhhHHHHH!**" A burst of energy blew the creature back, what blew it back was, extraordinary.

Hiro stood before the creature, his eyes a blazing red. His right arm, his arm seemed to be the mere embodiment of demonic energy. His clawed fingertips glowed blue while the rest was blood red, mangled in grey, burnt skin that seemed to be transparent to the red underneath.

"Sta**y away!**" Hiro's voice strangled out his throat with a demonic tone. The gorilla arched it's back and growled.

"**SPARDA SPAWN, MONGREL. YOU FIGHT, AS YOUR FATHER, YOUR POWER, SPARDA!" **Hiro smirked, his red eyes filling up with amusement.

"I'm a**fraid I'**ve grown t**ired of your **existen**ce!**" Hiro cocked his fist back, his right arm charging up with a faint blue glow.

"Hey R**iza, tak**e som**e note**s. Th**is is** how you **take do**wn a **Hunter!**" He threw his arm towards the creature, a larger ghostly version of his right arm flew at top speed at the creature.

"**Jack**pot!"

The attack hit the Hunter, exploding the creature. The world around the group turned back to normal, the mansion's damage deteriorated back into it's original undamaged form. The ground around them connected together and the sky's black fog cleared, Hiro's arm returned to normal.

"Hiro..." Hiro turned around to see Riza, looking at him gobsmacked. He smiled at her and stumbled on his feet.

"Hehehe, not so bad huh!" Hiro fell to the ground, he could hear everyone call his name in surprise. He smiled despite the fact that everything was going black.

**~One Hell Of A Party~**

**So I was originally going to give Hiro Rebellion with the quote 'Keep it in the Family' but then, I remembered ShadowMark3 mentioned Nero and I thought 'Where does Nero fit in the new DmC?' **

**Nero is going to be a character in this fic that people may not like but hey, my fic. **

**So review, hope you enjoyed and I'm off to fucking sleep. **


End file.
